


In Need of Rescue

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are stranded</p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: cliche<br/>prompt: sharing body heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Rescue

"This is absolutely the last time I am going with you anywhere near the water."

"I warned you that it was going to be rough water. You were the one who had to come along."

"Rough is one thing, that was water was insane."

"Yeah, Danny, it was," his smile at the fun he was having in the water was masked by the annoyance he was currently feeling about his partner. "Now quit bitching and help gather some of our gear as it washes up on shore, it's going to be getting dark soon."

"Quit bitching he says," Danny muttered as he walked along the small semi sandy inlet they had washed up on after their kayak had swamped and over turned. He grabbed a few things while Steve played survivalist and made some kind of shelter for them and built a shelter.

He found the bags with the food stash and some cooking equipment that surprisingly hadn't sunk. "So what are our chances of getting rescued quickly?" Danny asked as he sat next to the fire.

Steve shrugged. "They won't miss us until we are late coming back unless the bag with my PLB floats ashore."

"So basically we're screwed."

"We are not screwed Danny. There is a stream so we'll have fresh water and we have plenty of food."

They made their dinner and sat around the fire, making plans for the next day until Danny yawned and they called it a night. At first it was fine, the fire case enough heat to keep any chill away but then sometime in the middle of the night the fire died down, the wind picked up and Danny woke up shivering. 

"Come'ere," Steve said pulling Danny closer until the blond was spooned up in front of him. "Better?"

"Yeah," Danny muttered, "Why is it so cold. This is Hawaii."

"I could give you all kinds of explanations but it all boils down to the wind, the direction of the wind and the fact it's over water."

"Great," Danny said as he felt the warmth from Steve's body starting to warm his. At least if he had to be stuck and in need of rescue at least he was stuck with someone who was a personal heater.


End file.
